nunchakufandomcom-20200213-history
Figure-8
A figure-8 (F8) is a type of swing in which the striker transitions between planes. A figure-8 is made up of two or more circular swings connected by a crossing. The type of swing is so named because the path of motion of the striker resembles the symbols for the number eight (8) or infinity (∞). In lissajous-do, the figure-8 is described as a ratio of circles. The basic figure-8 with a single rotation on each plane, for example, is called a 1:2. Variables Various variables affect the movement of a figure-8 swing: *Grip *Planes *Arm location *Hand placement *Spin direction *Number of swings *Rotation point Types of Figure-8's Basic Figure-8's *The two circles can be inline on the same plane, which is an an inline F8. *The two circles can be on parallel planes, to make a sandwich F8. *The two circles can be on different planes, to make a bent F8. *In practice most F8s are somewhere between inline and sandwich. *The vertical-8 (V8 - vate) is tracing the exact shape of the number 8, up and down. *The horizontal-8 (H8 - hate) is tracing a number 8 lying on it's side. There are three dimensions, so three axis to draw a F8 along. The V8 goes floor to roof, the H8 goes wall to wall, so there should be another F8 to go front to back, but in practice one plane always has your arm in the way, so you have to turn you whole arm and the wrist movement is the same as the H8 so they're regarded as the same thing. *A F8 performed at an angle neither horizontal or vertical is a twisted-8 (T8 - tate). With these variables it's possible to compile a move list. *Nearspin V8 *Farspin V8 *Upspin H8 *Downspin H8 *Inspin H8 *Outspin H8 These six moves are fundamental to nunchaku and should all be mastered as early in your training as possible. It's also important to learn all six F8s in both frontgrip and backgrip. As such there are 12 basic F8s. You can stretch a F8 by increasing the distance between the two planes the different circles are on. Advanced Figure-8's There are three advanced F8s, with more minor variations. *Behind-the-back F8 (BTB F8) - the two circles are on the near and far walls, but the crossing happens behind the back. It's also possible to go behind the back, and between the back and arm on the far side (the far cavity), which is a BTB Cavity F8. It's also possible to behind the back, through the far cavity, and F8 in front of the body between the far wall and the core, which is a straightjacket F8. *Behind-the-head F8 (BTH F8) - the two circles are on the near and far walls, but the crossing happens behind the head. It's also possible to go between the face and back plane over the head, with is a sunshine F8. *Under-the-leg F8 (UTL F8) - the two circles are on the near and far walls but the crossing happens under the far leg (usually lifted up). It's also possible to go under the near leg, with the F8 between the core and near wall, which is a UTL near F8. It's also possible to between the face and back plane between the legs, which is a sweeper F8. Rolling Figure-8's Figure-8's can be performed with rolls, usually wrist rolls and hand rolls. Category:Swings